Beyond the Mask of Fate
by darkheartpoet
Summary: This story contains slash Malemale relationships and high sexual content so if it will offend you then DON'T READ IT! Anyway, this is a story about David slowly killing himself trying to save Everworld and how Christopher comes to his rescue.
1. Shut up Christopher

Started: January 21, 2005 4:19pm

Completed: February 4, 2005 2:38pm

DISCLAIMERS: Yeah yeah, I don't own Everworld or any of the characters blah blah blah... Thought this story is mine, I am not making any money from and I will not profit from it in any way. Though I hope others like it... :)

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey all, this is my first ever fanfic for ANYTHING so I understand it totally sucks and you think I should burn in hell for all eternity for publishing garbage like this but it was so very fun to write:) So yeah, flames are bad but critiquing of any kind is appreciated and also encouragement such as the following example _"Oh Poet, this piece was so utterly exquisite I am breathless and will commit a horrible and tragic suicide if this is all you are going to write so please, save a life and write more!"_ Flames, again, will not be tolerated; I am going to warn you again about why this story is rated as it is. If you don't like the things I'm writing about then save yourself and DON'T READ ANY FURTHER! If I was to just sit here staring at the screen you wouldn't have anything to read now would you? So there, read if you wish to, here come my warnings and explanations...

RATINGS AND SUCH: READ THIS BEFORE YOU READ THE FANFIC! This fanfic is rated PG-13 or possibly NC-17 but I'm not sure because I don't know much about ratings and such so it could even be rated R for all I know. So I am warning you now, this is rated so highly because of _strong_ sexual content and some language. There is also (this is part of the sexual content but hey, never hurts to fore-warn you) Slash, which is malemale relationships, this particular slash couple happens to be DavidChristopher. There are also some sexual indications between April and Jalill towards the end of the story. So there's my reasons read on if you will and don't forget, every author or in my case authoress ;) LOVES to receive reviews so if you happen to read this and have a bit of free time later please, use it wisely to help a young authoress in his (yes I am a male, read my profile) quest for perfection!

Thanks much to all who proceed from here! Hope this fic is enjoyable and I hope you catch the bits of humor randomly placed throughout the story.

Much love,

Poet

There is a place that shouldn't exist.

But does.

And there are creatures that shouldn't exist.

But do.

Welcome to a land where all of your

Dreams and nightmares are very real-

And often deadly.

Welcome to EVERWORLD.

Beyond the Mask of Fate

Christopher's POV

"Shut _up_ Christopher! I'm trying to work if you hadn't noticed. Go seduce some fairy or something, just leave me alone!" David yelled at me. I hadn't even been talking; I stopped the first time he asked me to. I was just sitting there watching his face, his hands, watching him slowly kill himself. That's what he was doing, killing himself. He worked all the time, didn't eat, didn't even sleep until he passed out from exhaustion at his desk. He was Athena's boy. The General.

"What the hell did I do? I've been sitting here not talking, not humming, not even fidgeting while you have been squinting at the same freaking paper for the past half a freaking hour. What did I do that pissed you off all of a sudden? Huh? Why is it you don't yell at everyone else, why only me?" I was getting pissed at him again. "Damn it! Why do you have to be The General all the time? Why can't you be regular old David? You know, you rag on me all the time and I don't see you doing any better than me! Or _any_ of us for that matter. You think you're that much better than us because you're Athena's pawn? God David, get real, you are just the same as us and you're going to fuck things up just the same as we do too." I stood up and stalked out, slamming the door nice and hard to add emphasis to what I had just said. David probably didn't care, didn't give a damn what I said or felt. God, why did he act like this? Because he's The General now. That's why. He's probably back there right now running his hands all over his face and through his hair then going back to staring at the same blueprint he was before. Or maybe he gave up on that one and moved on to the next one. What did he do with them? I didn't know, I watched him a lot and I still couldn't figure it out. That sounded wrong, god I'm not gay. Of course not, I chase girls all the time, in my free time in between getting faced and puking my guts out because of it. What's with these feelings all of a sudden, I have always been the heartless, rude, goof off. I also happen to be the group's very own pain-in-the-ass. Must need to get a drink, yeah, that's it. Just another night of nicely scented blurs with long hair and stumbling in the dark, falling asleep on my bathroom floor. That's how it always was here, probably always will be.

"I'll have that stuff the dude over there has." Just the same as every night.


	2. Don't go Breaking my Heart

Hey all, I'm back again, I'm super sorry I haven't done any for so long! Not that anyone read this, yep, I'm pretty much talking to myself here. So I'll go now… oh yeah, about the disclaimers and such, read chapter one.

-Poet

David's POV

I heard someone singing "Don't Go Breaking my Heart", loudly, very off key, and in a slightly different version than I remember, but it was being sung. I sighed and rubbed my face. Christopher must be back. I pushed my chair back sighing; I began walking up and down the halls looking for him. After walking for a few minutes, might have been five, it hit me. Literally. He wasn't in the halls anymore. Just as I was walking past it, a door was flung open and it smashed into my face knocking me off my feet. There was Christopher, staring down at me with that damned idiot grin on his face.

"Davy!" He cried looking overjoyed to see me. "You came to save me! I've been lost for such a looooooong-" He drew the word out, emphasizing it. Yup, he was drunk again.

"-Time! Davy. You got blood on your face. Wha' happened?" He squinted at me, unable to focus on my face. I raised my hand to my sore nose and found that I did indeed have blood on my face. I shook my head lightly and pulled my feet under me, rising to my feet. Christopher flung his arms around my neck and snuggled into my shoulder as he whispered drunkenly in my ear,

"Hey Davy, I got a secret to tell ya." He swayed slightly and held on tighter. I could smell the alcohol on his breath. Was this my fault too? "Hey Davy..." He began stroking the back of my head, running his fingers through my hair. This was weird, _way_ weird. Not that it didn't feel kinda nice, it did actually. Despite the fact that this was _Christopher,_ I was kinda hoping he would keep on doing it. Not that I'm _gay._ Noooooo way, not me. I'm The General, women fawn over me, have fantasies about me.

_That doesn't mean you like it. Doesn't mean you do the same about them._

_No, bad thoughts, _I mentally smacked myself.

_Not _that_ bad David. You know how you look at him. Watch him, how he moves, memorize his voice, his body whenever you can see it._

_**No!** Stop talking to me. Oh god, I'm talking to myself. And to make it worse I'm freaking answering myself. Damn it Christopher, see what you do to me!_

_Ha! I was **right!** You **are** affected by him. You **do** have feelings for him! _

_I'm going insane! Oh my god! I'm having a conversation, a disagreement with myself! Oh my **god** this is stupid. Snap out of it David._ Just then I realized we had begun walking back to my room while I had been fighting with myself. Christopher stumbled pulling me down to the ground atop him. Oh god, this is insane.

"_Unph._ Davy, I knew you liked me but _jeez,_ this is kinda fast isn't it?" I stopped struggling to get up and froze. He _knew?_ Two words to sum up the thoughts that were flying through my head: _Oh shit._ Well, I guess the good part was he _did_ know and I wouldn't have to tell him. Huh, this was rather awkward. My nose had hit my hand when I fell and it started bleeding again so I pinched it closed and got to my feet, pulling Christopher along with me. We continued our trudging walk back to my room.

_Why **my** room? Why not his?_

_Because you want to show him how you feel, moron. You know where everything is in our room, no confusion._

_Oh, so now it's **our** room? Shit! **Stop doing this! **I am finished talking to you, besides, why would I need to know where everything is?_

_So you don't run into anything._

_Doing what? _My sub-conscience was not only very argumentative and talkative but had a very dirty mind... shit, it was my mind too... either way, it snickered at me. Us. Whatever.

_Hmmm... I could describe it to you but then you would use all my ideas instead of being original. Well, lets see... Doing... **it**. _This time I stumbled, sputtering my denial to myself. Yup, I've lost it. I hate sub-consciences. Especially mine.

_Goddamn, lying, son of a bitch, fucking bast..._

Sub-conscience: I think I will spare you the rest of his colorful description of me.

Christopher's POV

David had dried blood smeared across his cheek, he was muttering to himself, and he looked mad. I hope it wasn't at me, mad I mean...yeah, hope he wasn't mad at me. I examined his face; his nose had stopped bleeding now. I felt a stab of guilt, I had hurt him. Not intentionally, no way, but I had hurt him nonetheless. I remembered, my befuddled brain remembered, I hadn't told him my secret. What was it again? Oh yeah! I leaned over and whispered in his ear, my big secret. The three words I hoped would make him smile at me. He never smiles at me, I like his smile. He looked up at me, shocked, disbelief shining in his eyes. I smiled, letting him know I meant it. His mouth opened and closed making him look like a fish. Not really but it made me think of a fish. I laughed and he turned to watch where he was going. Maybe so he wouldn't run into any more walls. Or doors. I felt sad again. I had hurt my Davy... I shook my head realizing those thoughts were not caused by intoxication... Well, unless you count being intoxicated by _him._ I left him and ran ahead to the nearest room, running to the window I slammed it open. I was gonna puke. I promptly did so hoping no one was beneath it. Or anywhere near enough to see me. _Oh god, I do **not** feel too hot as of now. _I felt a hand on my back, cool through my shirt, rubbing up and down. Soothing. David. _Oh shit._ I puked again wishing David wasn't here, watching, but then I'm glad he was there, not caring that was sick, just trying to help me through it. David. I wiped my mouth, walked to the bathroom and immersed my head in the washbasin, emerged, hair dripping cold water down my neck and back. My shirt was getting pretty wet so I took it off before it was so wet I couldn't wear it later. I looked around the room and realized I had run into David's room. Maps and blueprints strewn everywhere, covering a large desk against on wall. A wilted and forgotten salad and a few shriveled apples sat on a small table; the chair beside it was occupied by another large stack of papers. Yup, same as before, he was still content to slowly kill himself just to please Athena. The General. I turned around and saw him watching me; he had been inspecting my back muscles, my shoulders. I had felt him watching me. Yeah, David was watching me. Did he know I was always watching him? My David. My General.

David's POV

His face was pale and his eyes looked tired. His sodden hair was dripping down his back and his chest. He walked to my desk and leaned against it, spreading his fingers over my many maps. He was strong, very strong, when he moved the strength rippled beneath his skin. He knew I was watching him.

He had said it. He had said what I never dared to even think about. His secret. My secret. Love. He said he loves me. Probably because he was drunk again. He falls in love with everyone when he's drunk. Hell, he'd lay a _door_ if he was drunk. But the way he was looking at me, right now, told me he meant it. Maybe he didn't mean to say it but he did mean it. He cleared his throat and blushed slightly.

"Well, um, yeah. Sorry 'bout that, about the mess. I'd clean it up, only I think if I tried I'd only make it worse." He had the grace to look slightly embarrassed. "Like I said. Uh, I'm real sorry. And, um... yeah, thanks for staying with me and stuff. For coming out to get me." His blush deepened.

_Damn he's cute when he's nervous!_

_No! Not you again! AUGH! GO AWAY!_

_Fine, I will, but remember, I'm always here because technically I'm you. Just a different mind set as you._

_Damn it! Get the **hell** out of my head!_

_I AM YOU! Get used to it Davy. I'm alwa-_

_OUT!_

_Right..._

"It's ok Christopher. I doubt anyone will find out." I smiled at him

_Give him a little hug, or a big kiss- ahem. Not here..._

_Yeah, that's what I thought._

"Well, I think I'm gonna go lay down for a bit. Guess I'll see you later then?" He remembered what he said and was profusely avoiding speaking about it.

"Yeah,"

"Maybe at breakfast? Well, Jalill and me are eating in April's room, you coming? Oh god, why the hell am I talking about food? Making me sick just thinking about the stuff. Ugh, never getting drunk again." He coughed. "At least until the end of the week." I laughed at that, yeah, guess he still had a sense of humor when he was sick. He walked to the door and opened it.

"Well, I'll see ya then." I nodded and he walked out, closing the door quietly.

WOOT WOOT! Yay! That one was super duper long! Hope you liked it! More to come soon.

Much love,

-Poet


	3. Three Months Later

WOOT! I am on a roll here, two chaps within a few minutes of each other! Here ya go, chapter 3. I seriously doubt anyone cares but yeah, whatever.

Christopher's POV

(Three months later.)

David walked by and I felt my heart break again. He barely looked human. He was pale, not like not-enough-sun pale, but I-just-saw-a-freaking-ghost-and-it-killed-me-now-I'm-freaking-dead, pale. He had dark circles under is eyes and his face was much too thin. His eyes looked black against the pasty color of his skin. He no longer walked proudly, his shoulders slouched and he looked weak, pathetic. As of late, when he wasn't staring at his millions of maps, he was practicing sword fighting and stuff like that with the soldiers. The only time he ate was when he needed food to stay awake just a little bit longer, and he only slept when he passed out from exhaustion. He didn't look like the old David, _wasn't_ the old David I fell in love with. I liked it better when I didn't see, didn't feel every freaking bone in his body when I gave him a hug. Now he almost looks like a skeleton, he won't laugh, won't smile. Not even for me. Not even when I'm funny.

"He needs food, sleep, no more work for a long time. His body can't take this much more. If he doesn't do something soon he's going to collapse and who knows if he'll have the _will_ to get better." I looked at April, furious that she would even suggest that.

"_He's not going to die!_ He's _going_ to get _better,_ damn it!" I ran after David, shaking with anger, knowing she was right. He's dying and doesn't even care. Well I would make him care.

I caught up to him, spun him around and hugged him fiercely, tears already sliding down my cheeks. He felt so fragile I was almost afraid I would break him. I was still shaking, I realized he was too but for a different reason; His skin felt like ice even beneath his shirt. I buried my face in his shoulder and was sobbing before I could stop myself. He wrapped his arms tightly around me and stroked my hair, whispering in my ear, fierce and strong.

"Christopher, what happened? Whoever did this to you, damn it, I'll kill them!" The General, even with me. I wanted to shake him, to scream at him until he understood. Make him see he was dying. That he needed me more than fame. More that bitch of a witch he thought he loved. I jerked away from him, terrified for him.

"David," I whispered, voice shaking. "David, you _are_ killing him." He looked at me, confused. "Oh god David," I gasped trying to stop the flow of tears streaming down my cheeks. "You _are_ him." I fell to my knees; my legs wouldn't support me anymore, my face cradled in my hands. He didn't move, didn't make a sound. Like he wasn't sure this was happening, or he was trying to wrap him mind around what I had said.

"You're just drunk agai-"

"_NO!"_ I screamed, jumping to my feet. "Damn it, I am _not_ drunk! This is no fucking joke! God David, I know you aren't stupid. I know _you_ know what I'm talking about so don't give me that clueless shit you always use whenever I bring this up. Have you fucking _looked_ at yourself in the mirror lately? Have you seen the looks people give you when you walk by? You're not eating, you're not sleeping, and you work all the damn time! You. Are. _Dying._" I stopped yelling, I couldn't stand the pain in his eyes anymore.

"David...David..." I swallowed, wiping the tears from my face I looked straight into his eyes. "I love you."

David's POV

..."I love you," I knew why he looked like this. Tears staining his face, his eyelashes dark and wet, fringing his now dark, sea blue eyes. His entire body shaking with suppressed something... anger? Fear? Love? 'I love you', three small words that shouldn't have meant a thing to me. Should have made me shudder in disgust, and didn't; made instead, the tears I had been holding back myself spill silently down my cheeks. I realized I wanted to hold him, to take away all the hurt I had caused him. I wanted to, but didn't.

_Christopher. What have I done to you? How could I have been so very selfish? God, I hate myself, I'm a failure again. I've failed **you **again. I know now that I love you too. What can I do, tell me and I'll do it. What will make it all up to you?_

"Chris-" I couldn't say it, couldn't say anything. My traitor voice wouldn't let me. So again I stood before him a failure, weak and helpless. Crying. Hating every inch of myself knowing that he must hate me too.

"Come eat dinner David." His eyes pleaded with me. I nodded; I would not let him down, not now, not over this. I wouldn't tell him about all the other mountains of work waiting for me on my desk. I'll just stay up late. Again.

He lead me to his room and told me to stay right were I was, not to move, while he went to get food.

"And wash up." He blushed. "God, I sound like my mom, or April." He laughed nervously, self-consciously. I tried to smile but failed horribly making a grimace instead. He hurried out of the room and closed the door so softly I barely heard it click. It probably scared him to look at me. Afraid I'd break if he slammed the door like he usually doe. Afraid I'd bolt if he made any sudden movements. He thought I was a coward. A major pansy ass as he would say. I turned away from the door to look out the window but something moving caught my eye, made me go tense. A moving painting? No, oh my god, it was me! I had had every reflective object taken out of my own room almost immediately, as soon as I settled in. They always made me jumpy and nervous because I always thought there were others in the room. Stupid I know but I was always more relaxed without mirrors and such. This was the first time I had seen myself in quite a few months and it sure as hell didn't look like me. I peered at the stranger with pale skin stretched over a gaunt face set with huge dark eyes.

_Oh my **god!** There is no freaking way this is me! Yet it is, just a freaking** dead** me is all._ The door opened and I spun around quickly as Christopher set a large platter of food on the table. He smiled at me, eyes sad.

_You're in for a surprise now Christopher, I am The General no more._ I grinned at him enjoying the shocked look on his face. Yup, a real grin, I meant it with all my heart too.

SO? What do you think? What needs changing? Gimme some help here! More soon!

-Poet


	4. A Smile for You

THANK YOU SUPPYLULU! My first and only reviewer, you are my new most favorite person in the world! Rargh, this is gonna be a shorty chapter but hey, I'm BUSY! I'm taking classes at the jr. college here!

Christopher's POV

_He smiled at me. Oh my god, he **smiled** at me!_ His smile was not a fake one this time it was real, genuine. This was for real; I mean his eyes lit up and everything! He strode up to me, grabbed my shoulders and kissed me passionately. Not gently either might I add.He pulled back leaving my heart pounding wildly and me wondering if he could hear it. He looked into my eyes for what seemed like an eternity, his own sparkling again. God those eyes.

_Oh my god. Oh my **god!** Oh. My. Fucking. **God.** **He just fucking kissed me!** Which means, shit, that wasn't **any** damn kiss, that was, wow! So then he **does** like me. Shit, now what do I do? I am and idiot._ So I did what only I would do (_god, I'm a fucking **idiot!) **_I flung my arms around him grinning madly. God, he felt good up against me so closely his... thighs and stomach and everything in between was pressed against my own. He wrapped his arms around me and gave me a tight squeeze then let go. He was grinning just as widely as I was as he strode to the table; he sat down in one of the chairs beside the table.

"Mmmmm, I'm starved! c'mon an' eat something Chrissy." I play-scowled at the nickname April had come up with. I liked _him_ calling me that though, it sounded _good_ when _he_ said it. He laughed at the face I had made. This day was all turned back right side up, first he cries, like a human again, then he smiles, then he kisses me like _that_ and now he _laughed!_ This was great!

"Yeah, I called you Chrissy, but I'm only doing it because I just found out I'm fucking _gay_ and I don't have any other way to act in this kind of situation so I figured I'd act like the old David and stop being The General. What do you think?" I gaped at him then snorted in disbelief as he picked up a loaf of bread and took a huge bite out of it. That was something I might do, definitely not The General. So then... I guess my David was back. I shook my head as he laughed around his mouthful of bread, grabbed an orange and began peeling it. Things were changing again and I hoped it was all for the better. He ate as much as he possibly could, which wasn't a lot after not eating for so long. He finally leaned back in his chair, tipping it back on its two back legs.

"Christopher," He began, looking at me as if he could see inside me, read my thoughts. He had a pink tinge to his cheeks again and he had some energy to his voice. God was he gorgeous! Despite the fact he was still to skinny he was the best featured guy, well, mortal guy, I had ever seen or heard of. In my opinion anyway, not that it was worth much. I realized he was still talking to me. Oops.

"Stop, wait a sec. Start over," I laughed. "I was too entranced by your _goddess­_­-like beauty to hear your voice. Forgive me oh lovely one." He laughed again (_That's two times already mind you_) and tipped his chair back farther. Apparently a little _too_ far because he toppled backwards along with it. Before he fell though he grabbed the front of my shirt making an attempt to keep his balance. Well it was to no avail because I myself was not ready nor was I balanced for this so I promptly fell on top of him. We were a tangle of teenage limbs and a bunch of foreign clothes. Both of us were laughing hard, trying to get untangled from the other. Lets see now, picture this, this is how bad it was: I had a sneaker kicking me in the ribs (who's? I know not) an elbow in the back and a knee poking me in the stomach. Crazy huh.

"Stop! Ow! Stop, stop, stop, don't move!" I turned my head carefully and spotted my black and white Converses. I found also that it was, in fact, David's sneaker kicking me in the ribs. I slowly began untangling myself from him; finally we lay side-by-side laughing at each other. I turned my head to look at him, his happy face. He turned and smiled at me, lacing his fingers through my own as he gazed into my eyes. I felt tingles going up and down my arm, my palm pressed against his own strong, calloused hand. I looked back into his eyes, dark chocolate. Those eyes held such secrets, secrets I had never heard, could never imagine. He had been through so much, pain, suffering, fear, anger, hate. What had he gone through? What had he not told me? Silence always met my questions, maybe now he would tell me... I smiled gently at him. No, he would tell me when he was ready and I think right now he was a little too confused to talk about what had hurt him, why he always had to prove himself. He would never hear me say anything mean about him again, never.

_My General..._

David's POV

Beautiful blue eyes gazed at me. Perfect blue, like a cloudless sky. As though someone had taken slices from the sky. As of late I had not seen them this blue, he had been sad lately, making his eyes dark, like the sea. It had been much, much too long since I had seen him so happy. It was my fault again, my fault he had been so sad. My smile disappeared.

"I'm so sorry Christopher. I have been so damn stupid, selfish. I'm a failure again. _Damn_ it! Why can't I ever do a single fucking thing right?" I couldn't look into his eyes anymore, I was too ashamed. I got up and sat on his bed, staring at my hands. I didn't deserve his loyalty, didn't deserve him or his love...

Christopher's POV

I got up and steeled myself, this all had to be done. He can't keep feeling sorry for himself, couldn't make everything his fault when it wasn't. It all had to stop...

Well? You like it? I think it is most definitely NOT my best work. Oh well. Sorry for the bit of a hanger I left there! Love to all.

Poet


	5. A much Required Action

Here you go all. The promised chapter 5!

David's POV

I never thought in a million years he would do this but he did. And well too I might add. He hit me. His fist slammed into my jaw knocking me backwards on the bed. I jumped up, breathing hard, ready for a fight.

_It's only Christopher stupid._ I told myself.

_But he hit you for no reason._ My sub-conscience was back. Woo-hoo.

_Do I look like I fucking care that he hit me?_

_Yes. You look like you are going to hit him back actually._ I realized I...it...we... my _sub-conscience_ was correct and dropped my fists, relaxing. Jumping when he began yelling at me, right up in my face.

"Damn it David! None of this is your fucking fault. Things were fucked up beyond all repair here _before_ we were dragged here by that bitch!" Well, at least he hadn't stormed out screaming obscenities yet. _Yet._ "You're not some damned hero. The rest of us are as scared as you. Guess what? _We screw up too!_ God, our lives are so fucked up now how can we not fuck up everything we do? Athena only chose you to be her general because you _act_ like some freaking powerful warrior when really you're just a kid with the shit scared out of him. Guess what else. _You are not a god so, Get. Over. Yourself!"_ I clenched my sore jaw and held back the stinging words that I wanted to scream back at him. Made myself not attack him. He grabbed me and kissed me long and hard. He pulled back panting, placed his hands on my chest and shoved me roughly. I landed on the bed, on my back, looking up at him shocked.

"Sorry I hit you but, _god _David, you just have this air about you that totally pisses me off. Like you think you're better than everyone and then you act like every bad thing that happens is all you fault. Like this whole twisted world revolves around what _you_ do. It doesn't. None of this is your fault; it's that bitchy witch Senna's fault. Okay?" His voice was gentle as he lay beside me, looking deep into my eyes as though he could read what I was thinking. "Not your fault Davy." He grinned because he knew very well I hated when anyone called me that. Though now I realized I didn't mind when _he_ called me that. When _he_ said it.

_Oh god, I **am** gay!_

_See, I **told** you._

"Thank you... Chrissy." I grinned back but then I quickly became serious, as I needed to know something. "For everything. Really. Even for hitting me. I think I needed it." He laughed quietly. "I'm going to try and change. I want you to do just what you did before if I screw up. You let me know if I do alright?" He snorted, a wicked gleam lighting up his eyes. I placed a hand on his warm cheek. I would make up these past few months to him, if he wanted my apology. Or at least I would try to make it up. I kissed him gently, wrapping my arms around him. He slid one arm around my waist and one around my neck, pulling me closer to his body. His tongue touched my lips as though asking for entrance. I opened my mouth and realized I was french kissing one of my friends. A friend who just so happened to be a guy. And who also happened to like me back. Oh. My. God. My whole body tingled and I knew then that I had wanted this to happen for so long, I may not have realized it but I did.

"Mmmph," I said as his hands slid down my back and under my shirt. What can I say, his hands were cold. He tugged my shirt over my head, gasping when he saw what it had been hiding. A map work of scars, old and new, silver and pink lines covering my entire torso. My muscles were defined, my ribs sticking out because I had not eaten for so long. His fingers gently traced some of the scars, awe shining in his blue eyes. I shivered, goose bumps appeared, making the fine hairs stick up all over my body.

"God David," He whispered looking into my eyes. "Despite you being way too skinny you are _exquisite!_" I blushed realizing my jeans had become much too tight in the past few minutes. I replied.

"I didn't know you knew what that word meant, much less how to use it in a grammatically correct sentence." He snorted and retorted gently, gazing into my eyes.

"You sound like Jalill. Glad you're not or I might have knocked you out by now, and you are much more lovely to look at than he is."

"He's lovely? I'm just more so. Huh, I was so hoping I was the only one." I smiled teasingly. He rolled me onto my back; leaning over me he kissed me hungrily. I pulled his shirt over his head, licking my lips and devouring the sight of him. He was so strong; his muscles must be more developed than when we first got here. I knew they were because we all walked around without our shirts on an awful lot when we were out and about in Everworld wilderness because it was so hot. Well, us guys did anyway.

I shivered in delight as his lips moved to my eyes, nose, ears, down my neck.

"Oh you are David, you are the _only_ one..." At the base of my neck his tongue flicked out, sliding down across my chest leaving a trail of fire in its wake. His mouth sucked at my nipple, lavishing it, hot breath splashing across my chest. His mouth and tongue worked its way over my chest and stomach leaving no place untouched. He hooked his fingers in my waistband and looked up at me, eyes asking permission. I nodded jerkily.

"_Yes!"_ I gasped. He grinned and slowly, agonizingly slowly un-buttoned and un-zipped my jeans.

"_God!_ Just do it already Chris!" He looked up at me again, grinning wickedly.

_Oh shit._

I know you hate me now! I'm super sorry! I know thing is a major hanger but _jeez_! I'll write more soon! I PROMISE!


	6. My General

This chapter is waaaaaayyyyyy graphic, just a WARNING too you all!

Christopher's POV

He had no idea how hard it was for me not to attack him. My own jeans needed to be taken off _soon_, it hurt. I rubbed my nose in the soft fuzz below his bellybutton and inhaled.

_Hmmm, he smells good too..._

He growled at me deep in his throat and gave me a murderous look that told me that if I didn't hurry he would most likely knee me in the stomach. Just guessing though.

"Is the General getting impatient?" My voice sounded deep and husky, surprising me and only making David glare harder. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Take it easy Davy, I'll do it, I'll do it." I gulped and slowly began tugging his jeans over his hips, noticing his hip bones stuck out, you know how the guys who are either really skinny or are in really good shape? Yeah, his stuck out like that. Somehow his boxers had caught on the jeans so when I noticed this I averted my eyes and looked at his knees.

_Down over his knees. No, no don't look yet or you won't make it. Ok, they're off. Ok Christopher, just calm down... **Oh my god!**_ I started shaking from the tension that had built up in my muscles. Oh god, I wanted him so bad, all of him. Now.

_...Ohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodohgodoh**god!**_ Both of us were breathing hard now. God he was _beautiful!_ I looked into those twin pools of dark chocolate and caught my breath. I loved him. I knew then I loved him and always had, always will. I would do anything for him; all he had to do was ask me. I reached for my zipper and tugged on it.

_Oh shit, it's stuck!_

David's POV

I was scared now. What if he didn't like what he saw? Or what if he didn't really love me? Or maybe he was just using me? When he looked into my eyes again I saw my answer and gasped. I knew he really meant everything he said to me. He did love me, there was such a passion burning in those incredibly blue orbs that my heart skipped. I smiled weakly at my new lover. When he began tugging on his jeans, trying to un-hook them while still gazing into my eyes my smile widened and gained strength. I sat up and gently did it for him and then finally, both of us were naked and _god,_ he looked even better without his clothes on! My breath was now coming in harsh gasps, trying to calm down was futile because, well you can see why. Christopher let out a strangled moan and tackled me, pressing his lips hard on mine. I gasped against his mouth as both our erections met, hot flesh against hot flesh. Christopher began rocking his hips slightly, rubbing his shaft against mine causing sweet friction between us. I moaned as he nuzzled into my neck, still moving.

"God, David," He whispered in my ear. "Oh god... I," He was panting again, hot breath whooshing over my neck, giving me goose bumps. "I love you David." He rolled off of me and crawled away slightly to straddle my legs. I had to force myself not to whimper at the sudden lack of connection. He leaned over and his hot, wet mouth engulfed my cock, making my back arch off the bed. I hissed as he pulled back slowly, leaving only the tip of my cock in his mouth, tongue lapping up the pre-cum, and then he took me again. He did it over and over, almost swallowing me whole. I realized now that I really appreciated the lack of gag reflex he had, I almost laughed at such an odd thought. His hands cupped my balls, thumbs rubbing over them, slight pressure, no pressure, slight pressure, none. I couldn't stand it any longer, my back arched as I came to my mind shattering orgasm, spurting hot seed down his throat. I lay there panting, sweet bliss taking over my senses.

"David," He whispered, running his hands over my body and I opened my eyes. I looked at him, saw his erection and grinned. He leaned over again, tongue running down the length of my shaft and felt myself react, becoming hard all over again.

"Take me Christopher, all of me, please." I was panting again. He straightened and gazed down at me.

"Serious? You mean like... fuck you?" Ah such tact hath my beloved Christopher. I rolled my eyes and thought,

_Way to go ruin the moment Chris_

_He was only being himself-_

_I'm about to have sex and I'm talking to myself. Just fuck off._ My sub-conscience snickered, if it is possible for it to do so (apparently it is very possible because it did so)

_Fuck off... he-he-he... Fuck off... Tee-hee! Have fun...**fucking off!** Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!_ I mentally smacked myself.

..._Asshole..._ I then realized Christopher had never gotten and answer so I gave him one. I propped my hips up with a pillow, spread my legs apart and gazed at him meaningfully.

"Wow, uh... ok then. I mean yes _sir_ sexy General _sir!"_ He grinned and pressed the tip of his cock against the tight, puckered ring of muscle...

Christopher's POV

I slid inside him moaning,

"Oh _god! Holy..." _I began sliding in and out of him. _"...Fucking_ _mother of Mary and..." _In,out, in out. "_Mmmph..."_ I stopped talking before I said something totally stupid. Well, more than what had already been said. I took one hand away from his hip and wrapped it around his shaft and began squeezing in time to my thrusts. He gasped and reached up, grabbing my shoulders he pulled me down on top of him and began kissing me heatedly. Lots of tongue, ok, you probably don't even want to think about it, it was exceptionally violent kissing, let me tell you. I swear my lips were bruised! Not that I'm complaining or anything, I'm not, I was totally in heaven, god, was I ever.

Everything we did, every move we made was hard and, well, violent. His fingers were twined in my hair, grasping just hard enough it hurt a little. My thrusting became increasingly hard and wild, very fast. My free hand was between us, roaming his body, fondling his erect nipples, sliding though his hair, tracing his shoulder muscles. We were so tightly twined together we hardly knew where one stopped and another began, that's how close we were. Though the fact that we were on the brink of orgasm didn't help much with figuring out who was who. Not that we wanted to, no we wanted to become one, stay together forever.

"David... David... David..." I panted huskily. "David, _god_ you feel _good!"_ In, out, in, out, in, out... He kissed me again, catching my bottom lip between his teeth and tugging slightly. He growled at me, seriously, he growled way down deep in his throat and attacked my lips again, thrusting his tongue between them. Dueling tongues.

_Mmmmm... In, out, in, out... Oh god I'm so close, ohgodohgodohgodohgod..._

"Christ-" He broke off as he reached his orgasm, hot seed spurting between our sweating bodies. I came to mine as well, all my senses screaming I cried out his name then collapsed atop him limply. When my breathing had slowed I rolled off of him and wrapped him up tightly in my arms, burying my nose in his damp hair. I inhaled, barely smelling the lavender soap they had here. But there was something else, cinnamon and something sweet, I couldn't figure out what it was but then again I didn't really give a damn.

"Love you Davy,"

"Love you too Chris," He murmured, his voice slightly muffled against my chest.

He had been hurt before but he was safe now, no one would ever, _ever_ hurt my David again! If they wanted to try they would have to deal with me first and I would kick their asses all the way to Hel. I told David so, I told him I would always take care of him.

"I swear to you right now," I whispered passionately into his dark hair. "I will never _ever_ let anyone near you. If they try, well, they won't get passed me. Not if I have anything to say about it, and I almost always do whether it's stupid or not." He chuckled gently and snuggled closer to me, slipping his arms around me he fell asleep.

_He's back. He **is** My General. He doesn't belong to Athena or Senna anymore, he's **mine.** Forever. My Angel. My Love. My General._

Nope, not the end yet my friends! There's a little bit more! Evil cackle :D you know, I love you all for not killing me! More soon, and I mean ASAP! (sorry that this chapter sucked so much (no pun intended) I really don't like it much but whatever)

Poet


	7. Abandon Reality and come to Me

Here you go, the last chapter! Again, eternal gratitude to you Suppylulu for your reviews! And anyone else who MIGHT be reading this, I'm looking for a beta if anyone is remotely interested. Well, here ya go, the finale!

April's POV

"Well, I easily could have done without seeing them both naked. I don't know about you but I found that quite disturbing." He said, rolling his eyes as we passed the slightly opened door.

"You guys took baths together, what are you talking about?" I replied.

"Well, it's not even the seeing them naked, it's the whole, seeing them naked... _together in bed_ thing that weirded me out." I laughed gently looking at him, into his dark eyes that were always so unreadable. We walked outside, through a garden with strange plants, yet they were so beautiful I never wanted to leave.

"Yeah, I guess I really didn't want to see _that_ much but still. I think they'll be good for each other. I mean come on, David was killing himself and Chris was going insane while driving us to complete and utter insanity along side him. Maybe now things won't be so bad. I mean yeah, I need some serious therapy sessions now. But hey, I already did, one more thing to add to my list of memories to erase from my mind right?" He grinned and casually took my hand in his, lacing his slim fingers through mine. He nodded and pulled me down to sit on a bench beside him. He suffered so much, maybe more than the rest of us. His world, our world, the real world was science to him. He had nothing to believe in except books and experience. Then we come here and his science and logic is torn into a billion pieces right before his eyes. Nothing here was even part of his wildest dreams. Or nightmares. Nothing.

"April," He began, gazing into my eyes uncertainly. "Thank you for being there. Well everywhere really, for always understanding what I'm trying to say. Logic was my world and here, I can't even rely on _gravity!_ But I know you are always going to be you, April, and I know I can always rely on you. So thank you." He wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug, startled I froze. Then I relaxed, hugging him back I whispered against his shoulder.

"I am always there for you just like you always are for me Jalill. I promise I won't ever let you down." I pulled back, and on impulse gently kissed his lips. Warm and soft, that's what they felt like, warm and soft. I smiled at him, stood and walked slowly back through the plants and flowers to my room knowing he watched me the whole way.

_He is like those flowers, strange yet beautiful. Maybe, just maybe I love him. _I shook my head and closed my door quietly. I walked to the window and looked out. I saw him, still sitting on the bench, eyes closed, face raised to the sky. The warm sun beating down on him, making almost glow. He looked happy and peaceful.

_I've never seen him look like that before... Did **I** do that? No... **Did** I? Wow. He really is lovely, his smile could light up a room. My room. _My heart sped up as I realized I had just called him up to my room. I rushed to the door, my hand on the lock then relaxed. I did want him to come. I did love him. I would show him I loved him. I smiled at my mirror and sat on my bed and waited. There was a knock on my door.

"April?" The door slowly opened, a dark head poked around it and I smiled at him.

"Jalill." Yeah, I would show him today. My heart skipped a beat as I stood. "Come on in, I want to tell you something."

_Today was a day for changes, for miracles to take place. All reason went spiraling away to be replaced by life and love. Today four young people's lives were changed for the better and they were blessed beyond all recognition. Today was the day things became normal and four lives took a drastic turn, realizations were made. Love was discovered in places it was not supposed to be but was. _

_Come away to a place where you can abandon all reason and thoughts of what was. Follow me to a land where all your dreams will come true and your nightmares will be banished to the darkest corners of the world. Abandon all thought and let dreams descend upon you because I alone know what lies beyond the darkness, beyond the silence, beyond the veil to the realm of the unknown. I have been there and it beckons me yet again but it beckons you as well so follow. The ways are treacherous and the enemies are malevolent beyond the reach of imagination. Come away, fall away, follow me to the realm Beyond the Silence._

Be ready my friends because my next piece is called "Only you know me like That" and it's gonna be GREAT! Do take note that I am also writing Harry Potter fanfics as well so if you wish to read them go look for me. My first is "Alone too Long" which _is_ finished though it is most definitely _not_ my best, it pretty much sucks but yeah. My other one is "Only You Know Me Like That" and it's some Remus Lupin/ Sirius Black slashy stuff like the other one. Just as visual as this one. :D so if you happen to like Harry Potter (especially Remus/Sirius relationships) read up my friends, though a warning, I am very busy and have very little time to update (and I have created my own character. She is based on my sister and she is a punk ass girl, very funny) ... ah well, I had to finish this one! I'm also thinking of writing another Remus/Sirius fanfic with a bunch more depression/angst because I love writing it. There _will_ of course be romance but I like writing angst because it makes me feel better... If any of you want to read any of my poetry, which is generally angst poetry, drop me a line via review or I suppose my email address but remember, let me know you are asking for poetry or I'm just going to toss it. Also, you can send me ideas and such, things you have floating around in your head that you want to see as a story/fanfic and send em, you never know, I might use them. I also do special requests, I will write poetry and lyrics and even short stories for people unless I get too flooded with work, then I will have to put them off for a bit. I guess that's all for now... I loose this great idea that just this second popped into my head! It is of course for "Only you know me like That" it should be out SOON! REVIEW, REVIEW! It helps :) Love always to those who read my work, extra love to those who like it and eternal gratitude and servitude to those who REVIEW IT:D

D.H. Poet


End file.
